


ONEUS 98z 短篇//笑靨

by LokYiu



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokYiu/pseuds/LokYiu
Summary: 揚起嘴角，微微一笑，只因你的一句話。發自內心的笑容如陽光，璀璨奪目。願你永遠安好，我定會在你的左側，默默守護。
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 1





	ONEUS 98z 短篇//笑靨

印象中，呂煥雄很少能見到李建熙的淚。 

李建熙臉上總是掛着笑靨。 

彎彎的眉眼，嘴角噙著笑，似乎有成千上萬的快樂。 

呂煥雄很喜歡他的笑，但不明白他整天都能笑着的理由。 

「你根本沒有很高興。」 

「雄啊，不快樂也得快樂才能快樂啊！」 

「甚麼啊？我是說－－－」 

「哎！那邊有新開的奶茶店！去看看！」 

「你！……算了，別笑得像個傻瓜！」 

「明明人家的笑容很好看！」 

每次的詢問都被悄然帶過，呂煥雄也只能無奈地由着李建熙了。 

呂煥雄想，反正只要我多關注他，總不會出甚麼事。 

人生總是事與願違。 

「要去小公園喝奶茶嗎？」 

「好喔！但這次雄雄請客！」 

「噗！雄雄？？？李建熙！！！」 

夕暉映照，一高一矮的身影在路上異常和諧。 

\- 

「啊！到我家門口了……時間真快……」 

「還不夠啊？都十一點多了！」 

「……煥雄，我……」 

「嗯？」 

「……算了。我先進去了！雄雄안녕~」李建熙揚起笑容，擺擺手。 

被一聲聲雄雄弄得心癢癢，呂煥雄終於忍不住爆發了。 

「……快進去！！！」 

砰的一聲，門被關上了，李建熙的笑容瞬間消失。 

他看着關上的門呆站了一會。 

力氣被突然抽空，李建熙無力地跌坐在地上，雙手摀住胸口，用力地喘着氣。 

「哈……嗚……」 

為甚麼心會這麼痛？ 

李建熙有時覺得自己快撐不住了，堆積如山的感情快將滿溢，把他壓垮。 

「差一點便忍不住說出口了。」李建熙自嘲地想着。 

他很累，很想哭。 

也很想呂煥雄，剛不見就想他了。 

李建熙強迫自己再次站在鏡子前，僵硬地扯出一個笑容。 

「他喜歡我笑着。」 

鏡中有彎彎的眉眼，嘴角噙著笑…… 

唯獨就是缺了快樂。 

笑 不 出 來 

「雄啊，抱歉……」李建熙看着自己，「我放不下啊……」 

明知道不可能的。 

「為甚麼……」 

他早應該在感情未萌芽時把一切扼殺。 

「為甚麼……」 

他不應該留戀這份感情。 

「求你，讓我稍微……躲一下……」 

李建熙任由決堤般的淚水劃過他的唇角，落進心湖，泛起一片漣漪。 

漣漪引起了狂濤巨浪。 

「嗚……」 

\- 

翌日，下雨了。 

「不是說直至下個星期也不會下雨的嗎？」 

呂煥雄莫名其妙地有一絲不安。 

他皺了皺眉，嘗試把這一絲不安驅散。 

「話說建熙竟然還沒有發我訊息？轉性了？」 

與李建熙的對話紀錄停留在昨天早上，這讓呂煥雄有些許不習慣。 

「平日總是第一時間發的啊？」 

心中的不安越燃越盛，呂煥雄不自覺向對方發出一條訊息。 

「你在哪？」 

五分鐘。 

十五分鐘。 

半小時。 

沓無音訊。 

「奇怪……人呢？」呂煥雄正疑惑，對話介面被一通來電顯示取代。 

「喂？抒澔哥？」 

「煥雄啊！你知道建熙在哪嗎？我沒有聽說他請假啊？」 

「我不知道……他沒有在咖啡廳上班嗎？」 

「沒有啊！我聯繫不上他，你試試？」 

呂煥雄突然有些慌，他連忙致電李建熙。 

「我是建熙~現在有些忙未能接聽你的電話，有事可以留下口訊……」 

專屬於他的輕柔聲音一遍遍重複，呂煥雄的心漸漸沉至谷底。 

「這小子去哪了……！」 

按捺不住內心的焦躁，呂煥雄隨意地披上外套帶上雨傘，走出家門。 

他一遍又一遍地撥打爛熟於心的電話號碼，回覆的卻只有預設的音效，屬於他的聲音。 

「聽電話啊……！」 

煩躁夾雜着恐懼捲席而至，呂煥雄假設了成堆的狀況，嘗試讓自己冷靜下來。 

「難道在家？病倒了？還是手機沒電？」 

雨越下越大，氣溫亦逐漸下降。刺骨的寒風呼嘯而過，即使穿著外套，呂煥雄握傘的手也不禁打了寒顫。 

可是他滿腦子都只有李建熙。 

呂煥雄勉強地打起精神，開始在李建熙經常出現的地方搜索着。 

奶茶店？沒有。小公園？沒有。 

到處都沒有熟悉的高大身影。 

甚至最後用李建熙給他的備用鑰匙進到李建熙的家，除了雜亂的玄關，再無痕跡。 

空盪盪的公寓，只有窗邊的晴天娃娃在狂風下搖曳，汲汲可危。 

呂煥雄茫然地看向帶着笑臉的晴天娃娃，小心翼翼地取它下來。 

晴天娃娃的布料邊緣早已發黃，面上的笑臉一片狼藉，大概是因為墨水被雨滴暈開了，看起來像是在哭泣，顯得有些可憐，又有些可悲。 

還有一點熟悉。 

呂煥雄不知道了。到這一刻他才發現對李建熙的認知如此稀薄，連他會去的地方也完全沒有頭緒。 

腦海中閃過昨夜的見面，和他最後的欲言又止。 

「……煥雄，我……」 

李建熙的情緒絕對不對勁。 

「為甚麼我沒有注意到……！」 

不該如此，他不是李建熙最好的朋友嗎？ 

最好的朋友？ 

這個稱謂突然讓他感到有點不是滋味。 

「你到底在哪……」 

呂煥雄盯住手上的晴天娃娃，四周的場景好像隨着他的回憶而有所變化。 

「建熙！送你的生日禮物！」 

「晴天娃娃？」 

「嗯！我自己做的。」 

「難怪如此眼熟，他竟然還留着嗎？」呂煥雄有些哭笑不得。 

「謝謝！作為禮物的回禮，只跟你說我的秘密機地！平日我心情不好就會到那裡，下次一起去吧~」 

「咦？」回憶到此結束，呂煥雄卻靈光一閃，抓緊手中的雨傘奪門而出。 

雨聲蓋過了一切，卻未能蓋過激昂的心跳。 

「那個傻瓜……等我！」 

\- 

「為甚麼要哭啊？」 

「……」 

「你笑起來很好看，我很喜歡！」 

「……」 

「要當一輩子的好朋友！」 

李建熙睜開雙眼，孩童稚嫩的聲音仍在耳旁，像他又回到與呂煥雄初見之時。 

呂煥雄總是說他像個傻瓜，有時連他也覺得自己是挺傻的。 

不然怎麼可能因為一句可能是無心之言的誇讚而堅持了笑容這麼久。 

「唔……好冷……」李建熙呼出暖氣，試着為雙手找回一絲暖意，但濕漉漉的頭髮和衣服令寒意肆意入侵。 

腦袋昏昏沉沉，李建熙在迷糊間好像看到了朝思暮想的人。 

-  
  
呂煥雄撥開藤蔓，看到蜷縮在一角的李建熙，心頭大石終於落地。 

他悄聲走近，為李建熙披上自己的外套，又拿出早已準備的毛巾，在背後輕輕擦拭着他頭髮上的水珠。 

「建熙是不是瘦了？」呂煥雄百無聊賴地想着，同時替李建熙整理頭髮。柔軟的髮絲像在他的心上拂過，有些勾人。 

他本來很生氣，生李建熙的氣，也生自己的氣。 

為甚麼心情差不找他傾訴？自己又為甚麼注意不到？ 

可是在找到李建熙之後，他就無端地消氣了。 

「真是被你打敗了。」 

心中縈繞着說不清道不明的情緒，像是失而複得後，內心既愉悅又懼怕。 

李建熙努力地集中渙散的注意力，源源不絕的温暖由外套傳來，鼻息間滿滿都是呂煥雄身上的木質香，令人安心。 

李建熙一下子鼻酸了。 

頭髮在仔細的擦拭下乾了大半，期間兩人都頗有默契地沉默着，誰也沒有開口說一句話。 

空氣像時間停止般寧靜，直至呂煥雄聽到啜泣聲。 

他卻只能無措地站在原地。 

李建熙在哭，但他不知道怎樣去安慰，他連李建熙悲傷的原因都不知道。 

呂煥雄唯一知道的就是不想看到李建熙的淚，不想他感到難過。 

他的心臟像是被攥緊了般難受。 

李建熙很少試過控制不住自己的情緒，他在聽到自己的哽咽聲後也有點慌，忙試着用手擦掉眼淚，扯起嘴角。 

他不想在呂煥雄面前哭。 

眼前好像出現了一雙鞋，李建熙想着便陷入了滿是木質香的懷抱。 

他愣住了，一時間竟忘了呼吸。 

呂煥雄笨拙地圈緊懷中的人，嘗試像母親對自己做的那樣輕拍着李建熙的背。 

「李建熙，別勉強地笑了。」 

「！」 

「偶爾也可以哭，也可以脆弱。我一直都在，為甚麼不來依賴我？」 

「不可能的啊，找你我就更控制不住了。」李建熙任由呂煥雄把他越抱越緊，心跳不由自主地加快，李建熙卻只能沉默着。 

心痛得要命。 

「要不算了吧……不控制了。」李建熙自嘲地想。 

那怕結局是一拍兩散， 他在所不惜。

呂煥雄正沉思着應如何繼續說下去，突然一股力量拉着他。 

緊接着是唇上一軟。 

腦海一片空白，呂煥雄任由李建熙按着他的後腦加深這個吻。 

灸熱的温度傳至全身，呂煥雄間失去了反抗的力氣。 

但心中那些說不清道不明的情緒，好像得到了解答。 

他不排斥這個突如其來的吻。應該是說，他不排斥李建熙，甚至很喜歡。 

雨停了。 

李建熙意識到自己的行為時已經後悔，他在理智徹底失控之前離開了令人貪戀的唇。 

「呂煥雄。」 

呂煥雄下意識地抬頭注視着李建熙深邃的眸。雙眼中的倒影中只有一人，紅着臉，喘着氣的他。 

「你懂了嗎？我喜歡你。」 

呂煥雄只是呆滯地看着他。 

李建熙有些絕望了，只是一直壓着他的感情找到宣洩口，讓他好像稍微好受些。 

這大概就是判刑前的輕鬆。 

「我就知道……罷了。」自己痛徹心扉又如何呢？為甚麼還要為他帶來傷害？「對不起，還有，謝謝你。」 

忘了吧！李建熙警告着自己，無論如何都得忘了。想着想着，眼眶又泛淚了。 

「跟你相處的每一瞬間，雖然後悔，但是我人生中最幸福的瞬間。」 

後悔的是，為何要拖到最後，令兩人只能遺憾收場。 

他早就可以斷開與呂煥雄的聯繫，把兩人的關係停留在最美好的一刻。 

可是捨不得，也不甘心。 

他不願意放棄呂煥雄，不願意放棄因為呂煥雄而存在的幸福。 

這是李建熙的選擇，現在他要為此付出代價。 

\- 

呂煥雄有點暈。 

他還沒有弄清楚李建熙眼中的決絕，直至他說出了那番話。 

「李建熙果然是個傻瓜。」呂煥雄想着。 

要不要逗逗他呢？ 

「喂！李建熙！」 

聞言，李建熙怔了一下。 

呂煥雄狡黠地笑了笑，「我再確認一下。」隨即在李建熙驚愕的目光下再次吻向他的唇。 

斑駁的陽光從藤蔓的空隙間傾瀉而下，顯得畫面如此唯美。 

良久，呂煥雄鬆開緊貼的唇瓣。 

「呼……差點窒息……好了！你一下我一下，打平了！」 

李建熙顯然比呂煥雄當時更懵。 

「你這個傻瓜！」呂煥雄無奈地把他抱在懷裏，悶悶地說着話，「你又知道我不喜歡你了？」 

「……甚麼？」 

這人真的好傻，呂煥雄的語氣不禁温柔下來。 

「你這麼好，笑起來又好看。我很喜歡你啊！」 

「！」 

「不需要藏起自己的情緒，你就是你，李建熙。」 

「這麼難得找到你，我可不會放開了。」 

李建熙回過神來，看着眼前的他。 

眼淚又流下來了。 

「啊哈……真愛哭！」呂煥雄說着，撫上李建熙的面頰，為他擦去淚水。 

「我也不想的……雄雄！我沒有做夢吧！」 

畢竟這個結局太難以置信了。 

李建熙感覺自己一下子從地獄回到人間。 

「雄雄，你不是幻影吧？專門來拯救我的幻覺？」 

呂煥雄成功在一聲雄雄下收穫一地雞皮疙瘩，又被李建熙的腦洞震撼到。 

他的嘴角抽了抽，可很快被一抹笑代替。 

「我在，我在。真的是我。」 

果然是傻瓜。 

可是誰叫他喜歡呢？ 

呂煥雄瞥見腕表上的時間，驀地想起了什麼。 

「走吧，別賴在這裏。」呂煥雄拉起李建熙，「快打電話請假，不然抒澔哥會生氣的。」 

「哦……」 

「哦甚麼！快走！我可不想被抒澔哥叨叨絮絮。」 

「為什麼是你會被唸啊……明明是我的工作不是嗎？」 

「你又不是不知道他的性格……還有這次你無故失蹤，必須嚴懲！」 

「啊？大人手下留情！」 

「罰你給我買一輩子的奶茶！不許反悔！」 

「你要增肥？」 

「李建熙！！！！」 

一高一矮的身影像往常一樣打打鬧鬧地走着，唯一不同的是牽着的手，從此再也沒有放開。 

雨過天晴，天邊好像淡淡地有一抹彩虹。 

End_


End file.
